Parallel Theory: Tassadar's Legacy: Rebirth
by Abyssal Angel
Summary: Book One. Rated M Just in case. The story that started it all back in 1999. The massive undertaking of my eleven year old self with a plot that reflects that age, but hopefully I've redeemed that a little with a few fix ups. Still, you'd probably like my later stories better. DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it, I don't own it! I only own myself and I'd like to keep it that way, thanks
1. Chapter 1

Rain… such a peaceful sound… I listened to it with my eyes closed, letting the small moment of peace wrap around my body. Despite all the kinks I had from falling asleep on the floor, I felt rather peaceful. I love listening to the rain in the dark. It makes me feel like all my problems are just washing away.

Speaking of my problems, I frowned as I remembered why I'd fallen asleep on the floor in the first place. It's the place I'd collapsed crying after being sent to my room, finally, after being yelled at, again, by my parents for a good few hours. I bit my lip and forced the memory from my head. I'd just make sure to do better next time. I'd ended up getting grounded for a week to my room. No big deal. I'd been grounded to my room for a week before.

I jumped up, startled, as a crash of lightning lit up the room. I took a deep breath to calm down and mentally berated myself. I, Matthew, should be used to a little lightning. We get lightning in Florida all the time. That still seemed a little close. Another crack, louder than the first one, suddenly sounded off, and the house started shaking.

Frightened, I raced out of my room towards my parents bedroom to wake them up, consequences be damned. Lightning should not shake a house. Never has that happened before. Then again, never before have I run into my parent's room in the middle of the night during a storm like this and found their bed empty. The lights wouldn't turn on either. The power was out. I kept repeating the mantra in my head, _I will not panic. I will not panic._

I jumped as another bolt of lightning shook the house, and I tore for my sisters and brothers rooms, each one of them empty. What is going on? Where is my family? I ran to the front window to see if the family van was still there. I strained to look, but I could only see a few feet out from the window. I'd never seen rain that thick before either. I cried out as another bolt of lightning shook the house, but not from the bolt itself, but rather from what the bolt of lightning lit up. The van is gone.

They left me… the left me here… Suddenly I caught sight of something in the reflection of the window and I cried out in fear and spun around. Too late, something cracked onto the top of my skull and I saw stars. I sank to my knees and onto the floor, the last image before I fell unconscious burned into mind; a pair of glowing red eyes sunk deep into a skull.


	2. Chapter 2

Mind boggling pain is what I felt when I woke up next. I groaned and lifted my hand to clutch my pounding head. _I need some pain killer…_ I groaned again. Even thinking hurt. I tried to sit up, only to find I felt really weak and drained. Struggling, I flopped back onto the bed and cried out as the jolt had my view of the back of my eyelids turn black for a moment. Waiting for my head to clear, something started to tug at my brain, to get my attention.

That's when the second whammy hit me. I'm naked!? I felt mortified. Who undressed me!? What's going on!? Where am I!? Focusing on that last question, I forced my eyes open, wincing and trying to blink back tears as light hit my eyes from the window next to the bed and I turned away from it for a moment, to be given the view of a wall. It wasn't a bad looking wall. The soft looking grey stones at least muted the light for me and gave me time to adjust. It almost looks like the stones used in a castle.

With the light no longer stinging my eyes, I took stock of the rows of beds, the identical dressers and windows between each one, and the man next to me, wrapped head to toe in bandages, made me guess that I must be in a hospital, or maybe a clinic? What kind of hospital has anything but white tile, beeping machines, and white walls after all? Must be a clinic.

Struggling to make my body obey, I sat up slowly, goal in mind to get to that dresser and find my clothes, dress myself, and wring the neck of whoever undressed me. At least I entertained the thought. I knew in the back of my mind I'd never do it. I'd just really really like to. No one undresses me without my say so!

But that would have to wait. I dived back under the covers to hide my nudity as the door across from the sixth and last bed opened up. Brilliant move on my part of course, moving that fast. I yelled as the pain flew down the back of my skull, down my spine, up my spine, and settled back in my head like a jackhammer festival. Squinting my eyes open, I then yelled for an entirely different reason and threw the covers over my head.

This is just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, no way, no way, no way is there a creepy looking alien thing in the room. It's grey, fuzzy, and tentacle-y and moving towards me. It was enough to make me decide that I wanted to wake up NOW.

Then it touched me and I nearly screamed from fear. Whoever said you could be manly and only make grunts and yells in a nightmare? I could only whimper at the small relief when it seemed to back off, but it didn't leave. It was still there, and it was making noises that were muffled by the quilt over my head. Oh no, is it calling for more!? My fears seemed justified when moments later, the door from across my bed opened and I heard footsteps.

The sounds the things were making were muffled and I tried desperately to make myself as small as possible in the hopes I would disappear or they would forget about me. _Go away!_ I willed desperately. No such luck. I heard the door close, and the touch came again. I scooted away from it as far as possible while still keeping the quilt between me and it, knowing it to be futile, but I wouldn't go down willingly!

I nearly resigned myself to doom as it leaned over me and started to pick me up. Why is it picking me up? Is it going to eat me? I bet it's going to toss me out the window or who knows what a great tentacled creature could possibly want to do with me. Wait a second… those… aren't tentacles…they're… human arms?

"Shhhhhhh… relax. You're safe now… it's alright…" spoke a gentle voice coming from the now obviously human being holding me… and rocking me…The combined realization that I was now safe, wouldn't be eaten, and the giddiness of having a nightmare turn into a dream come true had me melt into the arms of my rescuer. This is obviously a dream. After all, a tentacle monster followed by a person rocking me and whispering soothing words to me of all people, just doesn't happen. The former alone is proof enough of that, let alone how bizarre this situation is. Nope, definitely a dream… a very nice dream though…

I've always wanted to be rocked. It may not be something any regular boy might admit to. I certainly wouldn't, even if I had someone to admit something like that to. I don't know why I want that either. I'm guessing it has something to do with my situation at home… and school… and even church. I'm one of those kids who seems to get the worst kind of attention no matter how hard I try to be good for my parents. I've a large family of three brothers and four sisters, all of which seem more interested in themselves than in their youngest sibling, and whenever they do pay attention to me, it's usually to foist off chores or blame me for something. In the end, I'd rather be ignored on that front, since I've learned through repeated lessons that any time I get attention from my family, it's going to be bad.

School is a nightmare. I've got a total of three friends, Derek, Howard, and Spencer. Spencer hardly counts though cause he's kind of a jerk. The rest of the school treats me like the middle school piñata. My only consolation is that no one tries to hit or touch me there. No, instead everyone is content to treat me to their latest insults and barbs. It's stupid and immature, but that doesn't stop it from hurting. At least Derek and Howard are a good reprieve since I've got at least two thirds of my classes with them. They're really nice guys, though Howard is a little… weird, but in a good way.

Church… church is the only place I seem to be able to catch a break. Three hour service of sitting quietly and paying attention. Most of the adults don't pay attention to me, and the few who do are nice enough. Three hours every seven days to finally get a break from the rest of hell. At least, that's what church was for me before. Recently, our family has been going to a different church building with different people. I was all for it, until I actually got there. At the old building, the adults didn't pay attention, and the kids either ignored me, or were generally nice like the adults. In this new building, the adults still don't pay attention, but the kids? It's like school has invaded church! None of them even go to my school either, yet they act the same way towards me as everyone at school!

So no, my life has been pretty crappy for all of the 10, going on 11, years I've been living. Sure, it'd be nice to just wish for more friends, adults, more particularly parents who notice me whenever I'm around just because they love me and not just because I made a mistake. I want that, but more than that, I want… I want to be rocked. I want to feel loved and cherished, like I'm the most precious thing in the world to someone. I want to know what that feels like. I want to feel that way as often as possible, even all the time. Instead of feeling like I'm just a welcome mat to be stepped on or used or complained about.

I've never dreamed about being held and rocked before though. The rocking continued and I felt the pain in my head slowly, very slowly but surely, start to fade away, to be replaced by… warmth… a warmth centered in my chest. It's… it's so wonderful. I can feel it spreading through my body in waves, encasing me. I feel as though nothing can ever touch me or say bad things to me ever again, because the person holding me won't let it. It feels so good, it's all I can do not to cry. I'm starting to feel light headed… but then I realized that's because of the quilt covering my face. As if the person had read my mind, the man pulled the quilt down so it wouldn't cover my face anymore. The sudden light and embarrassment of being seen while feeling like this made me close my eyes and I burrowed my face into the man's arm.

If it weren't enough that I already feel like I'm floating on a cloud and feel so warm inside as if I'd turned into a miniature sun, the man started humming. His voice is so sweet, it's like listening to maple syrup and warm fluffy pancakes. To my utter astonishment, I actually recognize what he's humming. It's Zelda's Lullaby! My dream come true has suddenly just doubled, no tripled, it's magnitude of amazingness! I could feel peace flowing through me from the song, and I became just completely boneless, even after I thought I'd already relaxed as much as was humanly possible!

In wonder, I looked up and opened my eyes a crack to see who is holding me, so I could maybe find him when I awake. Only my eyes flew open wide of their own volition and decided once and for all, that this must be a dream. It's Sheik… Sheik AKA Princess Zelda in disguise. The same Princess Zelda I'd fallen for as soon as I saw her reveal herself in the Temple of Time in Ocarina of Time. THE Princess Zelda. This is just too much! He looks exactly like he does in game, though the cowl that hides the lower half of his face is partially down so I can see her/his upper lips. Is she a he when Zelda's Sheik? I don't feel a chest to speak of, no more than any guy has at any rate. I'm not sure if that means Zelda becomes a guy as Sheik or not. I decide it doesn't matter and figure it's easier to refer to Sheik as a he. He's rather tan, with dark red eyes, bordering on brown. His face looks really soft, almost feminine, which kinda figures. His blonde hair is almost platinum and very straight. His bangs look almost stiff, sticking out from under his white head wrapping.

Sheik smiled down at me as I looked at him and I ended up smiling back a little, feeling a bit shy. How long will I be able to experience this? It's not like I'm going to be able to sleep forever after all, and dreams are fickle anyway. Who knows what'll happen next? Feeling a bit depressed and fearful, I snuggled in as much as possible without climbing into Sheiks skin, and set about committing every bit of this to memory. I don't know how long it was, nor did I care to know so long as it would never end, before Sheik muttered something about "breakfast" and "getting ready." With that, he stood up from where he was sitting on the bed cradling me and carried me out the door and into a room just next door. A beautiful bathroom highlighted by blues and whites and pinks and filled with all sorts of soft looking soaps and bottles and colors greeted my sight. This definitely seems to me to be a bathroom fit for royalty.

I watched as he stopped in front of the bathtub, knelt down, and started turning the knobs on one handed and plugging the drain. Why's he filling the bath? Oh no… why else would he fill the bath!? He's going to bathe me!? But I'm a guy! And he's sort of, not a guy! And I'm naked under this quilt! The quilt's the only thing left to protect my… modesty? Then it hit me. Sheik was the one who probably stripped me in the first place. If he's already seen me, then there's really nothing left to lose. Sheik slowly peeled away the quilt and I shivered, but that was it. I noted in shock, that with the quilt peeled away, I didn't really feel… anything. No fear, no shock, no anger… just… peace?

Sheik set the quilt aside and lowered me in the water, which was quite warm, and proceeded to wash me with some of the soaps and a handcloth. He hasn't really said much at all except for the occasional direction and humming softly. I do as he directs, lifting my arms, dunking my head, turning around without much fuss. He's not really saying much to direct me either, mostly he just moves me and I move with him. I'm more stuck on the fact that I'm feeling absolutely nothing in regards to being naked in front of him/her. I'd always considered myself extremely modest and that I'd just die if anyone saw me naked. Now that I have, I don't feel embarrassment, or anything bad at all. Instead I feel, more secure, like this is just one more thing that I can trust Sheik absolutely with. I've never felt this way because of, or about, anyone before. I knew I had a crush on Zelda the moment I saw her, but now… I think I may truly like, if not love, her.

Finishing up, Sheik unplugged the tub and lifted me up and toweled me dry in one of the biggest, fluffiest, whitest, softest towels I'd ever felt or laid eyes on. It was really soft, and Sheik kept smiling and humming, and saying soft playful words while drying me. I almost wished he'd keep drying me just to keep feeling the towel and the touches. At this rate, I think I'll just about die if Sheik stops touching me. I didn't realize touching could be so addictive.

Sheik carried me back to that clinic room, and pulled a white tunic out of the dresser next to the bed and proceeded to dress me. I loved everything else, but Sheik dressing me made me feel like an invalid, so I tried to dress myself. Sheik let me do so, then I stood up and promptly collapsed, or would have if Sheik hadn't caught me and scooped me up in his arms again. I guess with how good I'd been feeling, I'd forgotten how crappy I'd felt before. I feel weaker than a newborn kitten. It's no wonder Sheik bathed me. If he hadn't kept a hold of me I might have even slipped under the water and drowned by myself.

After the bath, Sheik held me for quite a while, just rocking me and humming. I'd wonder why he's doing this for me, but I don't want to jinx it and have it suddenly end. The very thought had me involuntarily pressing even further into Sheik, who obligingly held me tighter. I was in heaven, paradise, call it what you will. After a time, Sheik carried me out of the room and up a flight of stairs, across a foyer, and into a set of double doors, which lead into a really big dining room with a table large enough to seat at least twenty people, with tapestries hung on the walls and a few doors leading from the room, and a large fireplace complete with a crackling fire. So warm and cozy…

Sheik set me down in a chair next to the end of the table, and asked, "Are you hungry?" I nodded. I almost feel as though I haven't eaten in three days. "Do you think you can handle seeing Aunt Beast again?" I frowned. Aunt Beast? Why does that name sound familiar?... Speaking for the first time, I asked quietly, "Who's Aunt Beast?" A voice answered, "That'd be me dear." I looked over to my right and nearly panicked at the sight of the alien thing again, but it didn't move, and on top of that, is carrying three trays of food for each of us. My stomach growled. I winced and asked sheepishly, "Aunt Beast?" She nodded and came forward with the food to set it down on the table while saying, "I'm sorry for frightening you little one. We weren't expecting anyone to awaken until tomorrow, otherwise the first person you'd have seen is Sheik." I would have replied if I weren't goggling at the food on the tray set in front of me. Bowls of fruit, eggs, sausage, bacon, grits, oatmeal, pancakes, syrup, toast, a glass of milk and a half gallon pitcher of milk sat in front of me, and that's just what I recognize! I'd never seen so much breakfast food all together in my life, and it all looks and smells delicious!

I stared at the food, drooling. Aunt Beast said, "Eat up, little one." Being called that made me shiver with pleasure. I'd long ago decided that's my favorite pet name, thanks to a book I read. Halfway through the pancakes, I started stringing a few things together, namely the name Aunt Beast and the endearment, `Little one.' That's the name of the being on the planet named Uriel who took care of the heroine, Meg, much like Sheik took care of me, and she called the heroine, 'little one' too. Is that Aunt Beast and this Aunt Beast the same person? From the description of her species from the book, it's pretty spot on. If this is Aunt Beast, how in the world did she and Sheik meet?

Whatever they were talking about was suddenly interrupted as Aunt Beast turned to me, waving her tentacles in what I somehow knew to be surprise and asked, "You know me?" I nodded, remembering she could read thoughts. Aunt Beast chuckled and said, "Do not worry little one, I do not read thoughts as you say. I merely feel the words you speak aloud in your mind." I raised an eyebrow at that and said, "That sounds like the same thing…" Sheik laughed and I felt warm all over hearing it. Aunt Beast seemed to pout as Sheik said, "I told you most would see it as telepathy. I can do the same thing too, and that's what everyone I've shown that ability to has said." Aunt Beast huffed good naturedly and said, "You are still growing into your powers. That's why I'm here to teach you to use them. Trust me when I say that there is a difference between hearing projected thoughts and hearing all of the thoughts a person can think at any one time."

I shook my head at that and went back to eating. It was all delicious, and I didn't stop until everything on the tray was gone, even the stuff I couldn't recognize which was also pretty tasty. Once I'd finished, I leaned back in my chair and sighed contentedly. I watched as Sheik and Aunt Beast conversed in low voices. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but that's ok. I did hear my name a few times though. It was only a minute or so when they seemed to conclude their conversation. Aunt Beast stood up and carried the trays out of the kitchen. Sheik turned to me then and seemed to observe me, as if judging me for something I had no knowledge of. His look made me a bit nervous.

Sheik suddenly stopped with his staring and leaned forward, placing a hand on mine and asked, "Are you feeling better now?" I nodded. He nodded and said, "Good. I need to explain a few things to you, and I'm sure you have some questions for me?" I nodded. I had a million questions dancing through my head, but I'd been ignoring them all in favor of memorizing what it's like just being in Sheik's presence. Now that'd he'd asked though, the most pressing question on my mind seemed to be…


	3. Chapter 3

_Sheik suddenly stopped with his staring and leaned forward, placing a hand on mine and asked, "Are you feeling better now?" I nodded. He nodded and said, "Good. I need to explain a few things to you, and I'm sure you have some questions for me?" I nodded. I had a million questions dancing through my head, but I'd been ignoring them all in favor of memorizing what it's like just being in Sheik's presence. Now that'd he'd asked though, the most pressing question on my mind seemed to be…_

"Where am I?" I asked. After all, I don't recognize this place at all. Sheik nodded and answered, "You are currently in the hidden Sheikah Fortress, Ratul, in the Kingdom of Hyrule. You must know, little one… we aren't on your planet, Earth, anymore." I nodded and said, "I know. Earth has been fully explored and there isn't a Hyrule there. If there was, I'd certainly have found out and gone there already…" Sheik raised an eyebrow slightly and asked, "Why would you go there?" I smiled and answered, "Well, to see it of course! I'd also want to see Link and the sages… I'd want to see you too of course…" I imagine I might be blushing at that. Sheik, for his part, looked interested, but also a little confused. He asked, almost to himself, "You already know of Link and the Sages?..." I nodded and said, "Yeah. Most people on Earth do. You all feature in a rather popular video game. I guess you didn't know that, and if you didn't, then Ganon probably doesn't either, otherwise he'd have caught on to you already."

Sheik's face seemed to drain of all color, and I said, "Don't worry! I'm sure it'll be fine! Your secret is safe with me. I wouldn't dare tell a soul about who you are." Sheik nodded, a range of emotions crossing his face as he seemed to digest what I said. I guess it would be pretty dangerous if Ganondorf ever made his way to Earth, but it's not like he'd know or even want to play a video game, especially one that features Link as the main character. So even if he did play it, he'd probably blow it up in disgust before he even reached the end where Sheik gets revealed as Princess Zelda.

Finally, Sheik seemed to snap out of it and gaze at me intently, asking, "You know who I am?" I nodded. Sheik asked, "You know who Link, the Sages, and Ganondorf are?" I nodded again. Sheik asked, "You know of the Triforce and the Goddesses?" I nodded. Sheik seemed to think for a moment before he asked, "Do you know what Link faced in the Water Temple?" I nodded. Sheik seemed to wait a moment, before clarifying, "Will you tell me what he faced?" Oh! I again nodded and said, "The Water Temple is arguably the hardest temple to get through. It's a maze that has you back tracking everywhere on three different levels, and requires you to raise and lower the water level constantly in order to get anywhere. That's not even mentioning all the monsters and the spikes and the pitfalls. What really makes the Water Temple infamous for its difficulty is the sub boss, Dark Link." I shuddered and Sheik narrowed his eyes at my description of the place.

After a moment, Sheik asked, "What do you know of Dark Link?" I shrugged and said, "All I know about him is that Ganondorf dragged him from some dark place, probably the same place he dragged Phantom Ganon from. Either that, or he created them. Dark Link is an extreme pain to defeat. It's almost required that you use any weapon except for the master sword in order to beat him. The only problem is he can block anything Link uses, except for the Biggoron Sword… at least that's what I ended up having Link use to defeat him. I faced him once before I got that sword and died. My only consolation is that Dark Link only uses his version of the Master Sword and Shield only. If he used a dark version of all of Link's weapons and tools?..." I shuddered again. Sheik nodded again as if he'd figured something out and asked, "Do you know where to get this Biggoron Sword?" I nodded and said, "It's an alternate quest item that requires trading a lot of stuff back and forth that doesn't really make a lot of sense until you get to the end, when you trade a broken Giant's Knife to the Big Goron on Death mountain. He reforges it into the Biggoron Sword for you if you can get him some eyedrops, since they're irritated from an eruption from Death Mountain. Once you do that, Link has to wait three days until the sword is finished. It was so worth it though. As hard as Dark Link is, he went down in less than a minute once I got that sword."

Sheik nodded at that, then asked a completely different question, "When you talk of getting this sword, you speak as if you were the one to get it yourself?" I nodded and said, "Yeah. I did this through a video game." Sheik then asked, "What is a video game?" I opened my mouth, got stumped, then opened it again only to scratch my head. How do you explain what a video game is to someone who doesn't know what electricity is, let alone television? I opened my mouth again, and started, "Well… you see, a video game… it's a… well, it's a story. You see through the eyes of the main character of this story through a television, or TV for short… TV, is… well, TV is a box, that you can see moving pictures on, that has buttons that you can use to turn it on or off, change the channels, er… shows or stories that it displays, and buttons to raise and lower how loud it is so you can hear it better if you want. It's all mainly for entertainment and communication I guess. With a video game, you plug a machine into the TV that plays video games, and you put into this machine the video game itself. Then the video game starts up and it'll show you the story on the TV. The reason a video game is a game rather than just a show, is because you can use a device called a controller to control the actions of the main character of the story, and you can make him do stuff to make the story progress."

I coughed and swallowed a bit to get my mouth moist again. Sheik nodded and prompted me to continue, "Well, in this video game, called The Legend of Zelda and the Ocarina of Time, you start out controlling the main character, Link. He gets woken up by the fairy Navi after he has a bad dream about Ganondorf and lots of fire. Navi tells you that you have to go see the Great Deku Tree, so as Link, you have to get a sword and shield in order to go see the Deku Tree because Mido won't let you see him otherwise. The Deku Tree tells Link a bit about the Goddesses and the Triforce, then he tells Link he's been cursed by Ganondorf, the evil man from the desert. Link decides to charge in and free the Deku Tree from the curse when asked. He succeeds but the Great Deku Tree dies anyway. Before he does, the Great Deku Tree gives him the Kokiri's Emerald and tells him to go meet… well, you. So controlling Link, you get to send him through all the temples and such, and you find out what's going on in Hyrule that way. If you end up dying in one of the temples or elsewhere, you get a gameover screen which lets you start over at a spot earlier than where you died, so you can try to get past it again without dying. Thankfully I'm a pretty good gamer, so the only time I, or Link to be specific, died in the game was that first time I faced Dark Link. After that, I got through the rest of the temples, then you revealed yourself at the Temple of Time to Link, then Ganondorf captures you and starts monologuing about how he knew that if he let Link run around then you'd reveal yourself. Then he transports you to his fortress, Link busts in with the help of the Sages, then he has to free the sages who seem to be captured in the fortress for no apparent reason that the game explains. Doing this allows him access to the central keep which he goes up to confront Ganondorf. He does so, Ganondorf tries to bring down the keep, you two escape, Ganon morphs into this demon after the tower collapses and Link has to fight him again. After a few hits, you pin him down with magic, and Link stabs Ganon in the head. Then you and the sages cast Ganon into the Dark Realm and lock him there, and get Link to return the Master Sword, which further locks him there. You also send Link back in time to when he was a kid… I'm still trying to figure out why you did that, since Link's life was crap before he became an adult, and thanks to his experiences, he'll be further estranged from everyone, since he, Navi, and possibly the younger you, are the only ones who remember this. Navi leaves for no apparent reason, even though she's supposed to be his fairy partner, so he leaves to wander the Lost Woods searching for her since there isn't a single thing in Hyrule to give him a reason not to leave."

Sheik followed along with my story very attentively, seeming to take lots of mental notes, but once I reached the end, his face drained completely of color and his mouth had fallen open. He seemed to be stunned, so I rubbed his hand and asked, "Sheik?" He seemed to start and his mouth snapped shut and he looked at me. After a moment, he whispered, "I wanted him to regain his childhood… once he defeated Ganondorf, I had planned to send him back so that he could have his stolen years back… but that won't undo anything will it?..." I don't know if he was actually looking for an answer, but I shook my head and said, "It won't. Link has a life here. People who love him. And sealing Ganondorf isn't the answer either. The whole premise behind the Legend of Zelda series is that Ganon keeps breaking free, and a new Link and Princess Zelda keep having to rise up and lock him back away after he wreaks havoc. It's a never ending cycle of pain for all three of you and the rest of Hyrule as well."

Sheik nodded, looking distraught, and said, "Yes, I can see that now. Thank you for telling me all this, Matthew." I nodded and said, "Anytime Sheik. I hope it helps. I wish this weren't a dream… I'd love to be able to stick around… I've always wanted to see Hyrule…" Sheik seemed to freeze at that and stare at me with an unreadable look on his face. Then he slowly said, "Matthew… this isn't a dream."


End file.
